All I Ever Wanted
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Sano lui a donné rendez-vous sur le toit de l'école en pleine nuit, mais ne sais pas si il va venir. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait pour lui?


_Il était assis sur le rebord du toit de l'école, ses jambes ballant dans le vide tandis que son regard était rivé vers l'infini étoilé qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête. Il attendait son rendez-vous. C'est lui qui avait fixé l'heure et l'endroit, mais vu la personne avec qui il avait prit ce « rendez-vous », il n'était pas certain que celle-ci vienne comme prévu. Après tout, il n'avait fait que lui laisser un message tout en espérant qu'il le lise et qu'il daigne vouloir se présenter._

_Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en se rappelant leur première rencontre. C'était ironique comme le destin faisait bien les choses. Qui aurait cru que c'était en tombant sur lui dans une parts wars de classe D qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Et ç'avait été le coup de foudre, il semblait bien._

**-°- Flash Back****-°-**

_Kazuma Mikura, plus couramment surnommé Kazu par tout ceux et celles qui le connaissait bien. Il était le deuxième à avoir choisi la voie qu'il allait emprunter et qui allait décider de quel adversaire il allait avoir. Il descendit rapidement le tube avant d'arriver dans un des cubes où se déroulait le combat. _

_Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il ne vit personne d'autre dans le cube autre que lui-même et le vide complet qui y régnait. Pas qu'il n'y avait personne ou qu'il s'était tout simplement, et surtout stupidement, trompé d'endroit en prenant sa « sortie ». Les sorties étaient trop bien indiquées pour qu'il n'y ait une erreur. Il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir d'erreur et ça n'aurait eut aucun sens si son combattant avait tout simplement fuit._

_De plus, il sentait sa présence. Il ne le voyait pas, certes, mais il le sentait et ça, c'était quelque chose d'indéniable. Chose qui l'agaçait tout particulièrement._

« Sano Yasuyoshi, surnommé Aion Clock, » _fit une voix à sa droite qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son adversaire bien qu'il n'y avait personne._

_Il tourna brusquement la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant où pouvait bien être ledit Aion Clock qui se cachait dans ce cube vide de toute cachette possible. C'est que lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau devant lui qu'il le vit._

_Le jeune homme lui retenait le menton entre ses doigts, tandis que ses muscles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir, comme si... le temps s'était figé à cet instant, l'empêchant de bouger. Il resta donc immobile, sans remuer le petit doigt, sous le regard satisfait et amusé du plus grand qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air._

« Tu es bien mignon toi. C'est dommage que je doive t'écraser. »

_Il ne se passa qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le premier coup de poings d'une longue, trop longue, série ne s'abatte sur la mâchoire de Kazu en lui faisant cracher une petite quantité de sang._

**-°-****Fin Du Flash Back****-°-**

« Tu me voulais quelque chose, Aion? »

_Il était finalement venu. À cette nouvelle, Sano se leva pour se retourner vers le jeune blond qui lui faisait face. Il remonta ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissés sur l'arrête de son nez et aborda un sourire satisfait en posant son regard sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas du tout bronché._

« Oui. Je voulais te voir. »

« Me voir? »

_Kazu fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il manigançait, mais c'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait le voir tout simplement au beau milieu de la nuit sur le toit d'une école? Cela tenait de l'absurdité et de l'incompréhension la plus totale, ce qui faisait en sorte que le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement de lui._

_Comme si il sentait les doutes qu'avait le blond quant à la sincérité de ses propos, Aion fit quelques pas vers lui avec un sourire sans arrière-pensées, lui laissant voir qu'il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. Il vint ensuite vers lui et lui fit signe de tendre la main avant qu'il ne pose un portable dans la main ouverte de Kazu qui resta perplexe._

« C'est quoi? »

« Tu n'es pas capable de le dire par ce que tu vois? C'est un portable. »

« Oui, ça j'avais deviné. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça? »

« Ah, là, la question est différente. »

« Bon, tu me réponds, oui? Parce que si tu es pour continuer à m'insulter, je vais aller dormir. »

_Ayant peur que sa chance lui file entre les doigts et que Kazu s'en aille avec, Aion l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir tandis que le jeune homme était justement en train de tourner les talons dans l'intention de retourner chez lui. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs surpris de se faire retenir, car son regard se figea sur le bras qu'Aion tenait toujours entre ses doigts._

« Non, reste. Ça va. Je vais arrêter. »

_Voyant que le blond ne l'écoutait qu'une demi oreille et qu'il semblait avoir autre chose qui le préoccupait, à savoir la main d'Aion, celui-ci relâcha vivement le bras du jeune homme avant de reprendre la parole après s'être replacé les lunettes sur son nez._

« Je voulais rester en contact avec toi... au cas où. C'est plus pratique que de laisser un mot dans ton casier sans avoir de réponse certaine, non? »

« Tu devrais pas donner ça plutôt à Ikki? Ton chère « maître Ikki ». »

« Ah? Non, c'est à toi que je voulais le donner. »

« Ah... »

_Kazu ne cacha pas le moins du monde sa surprise. Son regard se baissa lentement sur le téléphone portable qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Son attention fut d'ailleurs attirée par l'objet décoratif qui était accroché au portable : une petite paire de ATs qui ressemblait en tout point aux Régalias de la route du feu, mais en format miniature._

_Il sourire amusé étira alors ses lèvres. Il allait relever la tête pour remercier Aion de son cadeau, mais fut stoppé dans son élan lorsque le jeune homme en question lui attrapa le menton de ses doigts en le relevant. Puis, sans attendre, il l'embrassa simplement._

_D'abord chaste, il ne fit qu'appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais bien vite sa langue vint glisser contre les lèvres du blond tout en taquinant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle réclamait muettement, mais sans se presser non plus. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais son empressement d'avoir une réponse le tenaillait._

_Kazu resta cependant de marbre face au baiser que lui offrait Aion. Sa main s'était crispée sur le téléphone portable qui lui glissait entre les doigts sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir d'une quelconque manière. Ses yeux étaient littéralement vides, sans aucune émotion, sans aucune réaction. Comme si le temps s'était figé à cet instant et que cela excusait le manque cruel de réaction de la part du blond_.

_Ce ne fut que lorsque l'appareil se fracassa contre le sol qu'il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Kazu. Il se sépara brusquement du brun, se reculant en le fixant d'un regard interrogatif et troublé, tandis que sa main se portait automatiquement à sa bouche._

« Kazu? » _tenta Sano d'une voix incertaine en faisant un pas vers lui._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends!? » _réagit brusquement le blond._

« Kazu... »

« T'as d'yeux que pour Ikki. Tu le vénères comme un dieu que t'as juste envie de mettre dans ton lit et tu m'arrives avec ton cellulaire pour ensuite m'embrasser! T'as quelques neurones qui sont restées figées dans le temps à force d'utiliser ton trick!? »

« Mais laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer! »

_L'éclat d'Aion eut pour effet de faire taire le brun d'un seul coup en le faisant sursauter. Pendant l'espace d'un moment, il laissa son regard encré dans celui de son vis-à-vis, mais finit par détourner les yeux._

« Alors, explique-moi puisque je t'en laisse l'occasion. »

« Ikki est le prochain Sky King, » _commença à expliquer Aion après avoir poussé un soupir de découragement face à la réplique du blond._ « Alors il est normal que je me soucie beaucoup de lui. Il est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé le mettre dans mon lit... »

_Le brun s'arrêta de parler un instant. Une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues tandis qu'il parlait. Il ne se serait jamais vu en train d'expliquer tous ces trucs dans le seul but de ne pas se faire détester de Kazu. En fait, il aurait vu tout ce déroulement un peu plus « favorable » pour lui et avec largement moins de détails sur ce que lui-même pensait._

« Mais ce n'est sûrement que dû au fait que j'ai toujours eut cette légère tendance à toujours vouloir mettre dans mon lit le moindre gars que je peux trouver attirant... Mais c'est différent avec toi. »

« Différent? Différent comment? »

« Tu vas me laisser le temps de m'expliquer? »_ répliqua Aion plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _« Ou il faut constamment que tu m'interrompe? »

_Une fois de plus, cela eut l'effet escompté et Kazu se tut rapidement pour laisser à Aion l'occasion de continuer ses explications, promettant muettement qu'il ne l'interromprait plus de nouveau et le laisserait finir ses explications avant de reprendre la parole._

« Je crois que j'ai eut le coup de foudre avec toi. Mais au début, je croyais simplement que c'était juste un autre de mes coups de cœurs pour un gars que je trouvais mignon, mais ça s'est accentué à la fin de notre combat. Tu m'as surpris, impressionné. Et ça m'a fait t'aimer encore plus que je ne l'eu cru et voilà où j'en suis rendu maintenant. j'ai cru que si je te prouvais explicitement que je t'aimais, tu pourrais me prendre au sérieux, mais il semble que ça ait eut l'effet contraire... »

_Le binoclard s'arrêta alors de parler, poussa un petit soupir en reprenant son souffle. Il lui avait tout dit. Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Kazu qu'à accepter ou rejeter ses sentiments.  Il pourrait désormais accepter sa décision sans le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit la première option qui soit celle qui allait se réaliser._

« J'ai terminé. Tu peux parler. »

« Tu m'ai-... »

« Oui, je t'aime. »

_Le blond leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui remonta une fois de plus ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue de la part d'un pervers incommensurable. Surtout que jusqu'à lors, il avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ikki autant pour son talent avec les ATs que pour son cul._

_Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé, ses joues que légèrement rosées, en se passant une main dans les cheveux qui dépassaient de sous sa tuque._

« Je sais pas quoi dire... »

« Que tu me laisses une chance? » _proposa Aion avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard._

_Kazu s'arrêta de jouer dans ses cheveux en entendant les paroles du jeune homme. Il enleva sa main de ses cheveux et leva son regard vers le brun qui le regardait avec une insistance non cachée._

« Tu... Tu es certain que tu es amoureux? » _fit timidement Kazu_.

« Plus que certain, » _s'empressa de répondre le brun._

« Parce que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si ce n'était pas le cas. »

_Tout de suite après avoir dit cela, Kazu détourna d'autant plus le regarda alors que ses joues s'empourpraient en prenant une jolie couleur pivoine qui aurait très bien pu rivaliser avec la couleur de fraises trop mûres. Il n'y eut pas de message plus clair pour Aion : il acceptait ses sentiments et ne le repoussait pas, tout au contraire._

« Viens! » _s'exclama tout de suite Sano en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant à sa suite._

« Gné? Où tu m'amènes? »

_Le brun s'arrêta en entendant cette question et Kazu ne put que lui foncer dedans, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement. Tandis qu'il remontait sa tuque de sur ses yeux en levant son regard vers Aion, ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui répondre._

« Chez moi. »

_Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Aion embarqua le jeune homme dans sa voiture et ils arrivèrent finalement dans la demeure d'Aion. Ce dernier vivant seul et n'ayant pas manqué de le signaler à Kazu pendant le trajet, ils ne dérangèrent personne quand le blond débarqua dans la maison en criant : _

« C'est géant...! »

« Hum. »

_Le blond se retourna alors vers Sano qui se trouvait derrière lui, tout deux se trouvant, par un simple « hasard » dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ce dernier souriant d'une manière qui laissait clairement voir ses intentions, Kazu rit nerveusement en se reculant légèrement. Il buta cependant contre le montant du lit, ce qui le fit tomber assis sur le lit._

_Sano ne manqua pas de se rapprocher rapidement, se glissant entre les jambes du jeune blond. Il se pencha vers lui, passa une main dans sa nuque pour venir la caresser, et l'embrassa doucement et avec plus de confiance cette fois._

_Et cette fois-ci, Kazu ne resta pas de marbre. Bien que timide au début, il finit par lui aussi prendre de la confiance et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue du brun venir rejoindre sa jumelle. Cette nouvelle sensation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué le fit doucement gémir, mais son gémissement se perdit entre leur bouche, alors que Sano se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, débarrassant le jeune blond de sa tuque qu'il laissa tomber à côté._

« Aion... je... »

« Appelle-moi Sano. »

« Sano, je crois pas que c'est... une bonne idée... Demain j'ai école et..., » _réussit à dire Kazu tandis que le brun ne cessait de multiplier les baisers._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait et qu'il laissait le jeune blond parler pour ne rien dire étant donné que ce n'était plus nécessaire de tenter de l'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait eut le feu vert, il l'effeuilla tranquillement en lui enlevant chaque couche de vêtements les unes après les autres avec une facilité déconcertante pour, au final, le laisser complètement nu sur le lit._

« T'inquiète pas. Je vais bien te préparer et je serais doux. »

« Hein? » _fit Kazu en sursautant._ « Tu veux dire que... que c'est moi qui va faire... la fille? »

_Aion s'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de retirer sa propre ceinture tout en l'embrassant dans le cou juste après avoir posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit afin de ne pas les briser, lui laissant une marque violacée qu'il aurait à cacher plus tard avec du maquillage. Il se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire amusé comme si il doutait que Kazu soit réellement sérieux en refusant de se laisser dominer par lui._

« C'est ta première fois? »

« Ah... oui..., » _répondit timidement le blond en rougissant._

« C'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais vu que c'est ta première fois avec un gars, je préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui soit au-dessus. Comme ça, je pourrai bien te préparer. Parce que si je te laisse me le faire, je risque de pas pouvoir rider pendant un moment et ce n'est pas le temps, je crois, que je sois incapable de rider. »

« Mais, et moi, je pourrais rider si... si je suis en dessous? »

« Tu n'es pas mon premier ni garçon, ni puceau. T'inquiète, je sais comment m'y prendre. Tu n'auras qu'un peu mal sur le coup vu que c'est ta première fois, mais ça ne dura pas. »

_Le blond afficha une petite mine effrayée face à l'annonce d'une prochaine douleur, mais Sano eut tôt fait de le rassurer par un doux baiser rassurant. Il finit donc pas hocher presque imperceptiblement de la tête en acceptant finalement son sort bien qu'il restait tout de même une certaine appréhension qui ne pourrait disparaître que lorsqu'ils seraient en plein action._

_Le binoclard put alors finir de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, retirant pantalon et boxer, ses deux seuls vêtements restants, tandis que Kazu déviait son regard sur le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite, gêné de sa position et de son manque de vêtements. _

_Aion eut cependant vite fait de se retrouver dans la même nudité. Il se glissa contre lui, le surplombant, avant de le faire reculer jusqu'au centre du lit. Il resta d'ailleurs un bon moment à l'observer, immobile, admirant la rougeur qui allait si bien aux joues du blond qui avait peine à supporter ce regard qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

« Je... hum.., » _se risqua Kazu en brisant le silence_. « Ça te plais vraiment...? Ce que tu vois, je veux dire... »

_Le brun aborda un large sourire avant de répondre : _

« Plus que je le pensais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Kazu sourit à la réponse du jeune homme, rassuré. Pas qu'il se souciait d'un paquet de choses en se montant des films comme une fille, mais se découvrir gay et surtout intéressé par Aion n'était pas un terrain connu et il préférait s'y engager sans trop de craintes sans réponses._

_Remarquant qu'il était soudainement devenu plus détendu, le brun recommença ses caresses, les administrant à ses hanches et son torse en lui arrachant un frisson agréable. Kazu se cambra légèrement sous les mains de son bourreau qui en profita pour venir cueillir entre ses lèvres l'un de ses boutons de chairs, le léchant et le suçotant doucement en le mordillant de temps en temps._

_Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha du corps fin du blond et s'étira pour ouvrir la petite commode qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en retira une petite bouteille avant de refermer le refermer. Il revint alors vers le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouteille et fit couler du liquide sur ses doigts._

« C'est quoi? » _le questionna le blond, n'ayant vu aucune étiquette sur la bouteille._

« Hum? Ça va faciliter les choses. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« F-Froid! » _s'exclama le blond en frissonnant et se crispant lorsque les doigts du brun vinrent se glisser entre ses fesses pour venir se buter contre son intimité._

« Détends-toi. »

_Il vint l'embrasser doucement pour le rassurer, tandis que ses doigts caressant doucement son entrée de ses doigts baignés de lubrifiant. Il finit cependant par entrer un doigt dans son intimité. _

_L'effet fut immédiat : Kazu se crispa d'un coup et entoura ses bras autour du cou du brun en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du dos du brun. Il gémit de douleur, mais la main de Sano entoura rapidement le membre dressé du blond. Il le caressa lentement, laissant le corps qui était sous lui s'électriser, avant d'esquisser des lents mouvements de vas et de viens, calcant les mouvements qu'il faisait avec sa main sur ceux de son doigt qui fut vite rejoins d'un autre._

_Sano continua pendant un bon moment ses mouvements de vas et viens en lui avant de finalement retirer ses doigts non sans un grognement de désagrément de la part de Kazu qui se sentait étrange face à ce nouveau vide. Le brun eut cependant vite fait de le contenter, car il présenta son membre à l'entrée du jeune homme qui, sentant l'extrémité de son sexe contre son intimité déglutit difficilement._

_Pour une énième fois, le brun vint l'embrasser doucement en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche au même moment où il entra finalement en Kazu qui se crispa légèrement. Ses chairs se resserrant sur le membre de Sano, ce dernier poussa un gémissement avant de lui caresser le flanc pour le détendre, ce qui le calma graduellement._

_Aion réussit à entrer complètement en lui, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il le laissa se faire à la présence de son membre en lui. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit les hanches du blond se mouvoir, il prit cela pour un feu vert et commença à bouger sous un nouveau gémissement de la part de Kazu qui s'agrippa un peu plus fortement à ses épaules, faisant attention cette fois à ne pas le lacérer avec ses ongles, son dos portant déjà certaines traces du blond en réponse à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit au début avec les doigts._

_Lentement, la main qui s'était arrêté à son flanc glissa pour venir jusqu'en dessous de sa cuisse. Il la souleva avec la même lenteur et vint la caler contre son épaule après avoir embrassé l'intérieur de sa cuisse d'un baiser brûlant. Lorsqu'Aion lui donna un nouveau coup de butoir, allant plus profondément, le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de plaisir qui ne faisait pas très masculin et qui fit sourire Aion._

« Je t'aime, » _lui souffla sensuellement le brun à l'oreille avant de lécher et mordiller cette dernière._

_Il sembla que Kazu hésita un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre dans un soupir par un petit « Je t'aime aussi, Sano. » qui fit chaud au cœur du principal concerné, entendant ce « je t'aime » pour la première fois depuis sa déclaration._

_Son désir ne fit que doubler en même temps que la vitesse de ses mouvements. Puis, bien trop rapidement au goût des deux amants, Aion se cambra en se libérant à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui le suivit dans la seconde d'après, répandant sa semence qui vint se mélanger avec leur sueur entre leur torse étroitement collé._

_La respiration rapide et irrégulière, Sano se laissa tomber contre le plus jeune avant de se glisser sur le dos à côté de lui pour lui laisser l'occasion de pouvoir aussi reprendre sa respiration. Son regard resta fixé au plafond un moment avant de finalement tourner la tête vers le blond qui avait aussi le regard au plafond bien qu'il ne semblait pas le voir réellement. Son regard vide commença cependant à inquiéter Aion._

« Il y a quelque chose qui va pas? »

« Ah, non, » _répondit simplement le blond en tournant la tête vers lui avant d'abord un sourire paisible_. « C'était bien. »

« Tu pensais à quoi? »

_À cette question, les joues du blond devinrent brusquement rouges, ce qui étonna Aion qui fronça les sourcils. _

« Je me disais juste... que... hum, que ça serait bien de recommencer. »

_Sano se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres en voyant que le blond semblait prêt pour un second round tout de suite. Et après, on disait que c'était lui le pervers qui courrait après tous les gars pour une partie de jambes en l'airs._


End file.
